


Bye, Baby Bunting, Father's Gone A-Hunting,

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Weechesters. Dean is left alone with his baby brother. angst. One -shot, drabble.





	Bye, Baby Bunting, Father's Gone A-Hunting,

The child hovered by the side of the bed, eyes never leaving the baby's chest as its breathing became more laboured and the rasping grew to fill the six-year old's entire world.

It was the first time Dad had left him alone with Sammy, assuring his eldest with a ruffle to the head that he'd be back soon. "Look out for Sammy, Dean."

:

But eight hours had passed and the toddler was running a fever, the wet cloths Dean put to the tiny brow drying out ever quicker.

With a sob he crawled onto the bed and curled himself around his sibling.

Mom said angels were watching over him. He hoped it was true and that they were watching over Sammy too.


End file.
